


Skirt

by avasimpala



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: As well, Because I can, M/M, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Gerard Way, also gerard is super gay, also im gay, and he kills it in skirts, but hey this is some solid stuff, cos transguys can wear skirts and fucking kill it, everyones trans and gay, gay shit cos honestly i was too tired to write abt dicks, hed look so good, i basically really want frank iero to wear a skirt, i just wanted to write emo boys in skirts tbh, some good quality gays, this is sort of short but whatever, vent fics? sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avasimpala/pseuds/avasimpala
Summary: The first time Gerard sees Frank in a skirt, he almost dies.Gerard's really gay, you guys.





	

The first time Gerard sees Frank in a skirt, he almost dies.

He arrives at franks place, and when he's usually met by His boyfriend opening the door and letting him in, there's nothing. He hears an indistinct yell over muffled guitar to come in. He tries the door and its unlocked. Fucking hell Frank, just ask to be robbed. 

Moral dilemmas aside, he walks in, the distorted guitar clearer now. He goes to franks room, still wondering why he didn't just meet him at the door like usual. When he opens the door to franks room, he gets it.

Holy _fuck._

Frank's on his knees, bent over his guitar fucking _shredding_  in a pleated miniskirt. 

He's aware that Gerard's in the room, but makes no attempt to acknowledge him as he keeps playing a fast tab and Gerard nearly _dies_. He stops mid song for a few seconds, just enough for Gerard to get out a strangled "hey"

Frank looks up, still playing and must see Gerard's expression because he just sits back on his heels and smirks.

Gerard's just sitting there like an idiot because holy fuck. He literally can't move or process anything other than Frank in a miniskirt oh my _god_. Frank stands up and walks around the room still playing and looks over at Gerard, who's still stuck in the doorway. 

 

Then something snaps and Gerard takes two long strides over to Frank, shoves a hand into his hair and pulls him into a kiss that ,in all honesty isn't very comfortable, but considering that his boyfriend is wearing a fucking pleated miniskirt, he doesn't really give a shit.

It takes Frank a few seconds to respond, but after the initial shock he drops his guitar and pick, wrapping both hands around Gerard's waist. He shouldn't be shocked, this was his plan. He knew Gerard had a thing for skirts in general, and he assumed that it would extend to him. He assumed right, if the hand gripping his thigh is anything to go by. 

He doesn't just wear skirts because he wants to torture his boyfriend, although that is the majority of his reasonings. Franks not going to judge, he has a thing for waistcoats. The other part is that he just looks really good in skirts.They're easier to move in while playing guitar, they look nicer, and are overall better than wearing skinny jeans. So far, Frank wearing skirts has only been confined to when he plays guitar, but he wants to start wearing them out in public. If people stare, fuck them. It's two thousand and fucking sixteen, a boy can wear a skirt if he damn well wants and look fucking stunning while doing it.

Gerard's kissing him hard and fast, so much so that Frank stumbles backwards. Gerard catches him, moving an arm to his waist and moving forward as Frank nearly falls to the ground. Frank breaks the kiss to look up at Gerard as he grins.

"My hero" he says sarcastically as Gerard pulls him up.

"Shut up" Gerard says, laughing slightly as he looks at his boyfriend.

"So, how are you?" Frank says, moving his hands up to Gerard's neck, tracing small patterns on the nape of his neck.

Gerard shivers.

"Okay so are we not going to talk about what just happened? Because holy fuck. I'm fine by the way"

"I thought you'd like it," Frank says, tilting his head up to kiss him slowly "seems like I was right" he gets out as Gerard runs his hands up his waist.

" I mean, fuck yeah" Gerard breathes out, pulling him closer as he kisses him hard.

It's at this moment Gerard remembers that Frank still has his guitar around him. The cool surface of the guitar presses into Gerard, causing him to make an undignified squawking sound, breaking the kiss and looking down at the guitar.

Frank follows his gaze, the with a small "oh, right" shifts sending the strap, along with the guitar itself, crashing to the ground with a distorted wave of feedback that hangs in the air as Gerard looks at him, shocked.

"Oh my god" Gerard says softly, wide eyes staring down at Frank.

"What" 

"Look after your guitar" Gerard replies, sounding shocked.

"It's been through worse" Frank says, laughing and picking it up, resting it against the wall.

He walks back to Gerard and rests his arms on his shoulders. 

"Now" Frank starts, smirking "where were we?"

As hot as his boyfriend is, Gerard finds himself snort laughing as he looks down at Frank.

"What?"

"That is such a _line"_

_"_ Oh yeah? Why don't you say that into my mouth?!" Frank says, and they're both laughing now as he pulls Gerard down for a soft kiss.

Gerard kisses back just as soft as he wraps an arm around franks waist, pulling him closer, fully against him now there's no guitar in the way. Frank sneaks a hand up Gerard's neck into his hair, running his fingers through it softly as the other hand finds its way into Gerard's back pocket. 

They're kissing faster and harder and all of a sudden Franks tongue is in his mouth and oh f _uck_ yes. Gerard makes a small, wrecked sound against franks lips as he tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss as his fingers dig into his back. Frank bites his bottom lip hard, pulling it and sucking lightly before slowly, so fucking slowly letting go and kissing him again. He gasps softly  as he slips a hand under franks shirt, tracing small patterns on franks lower back. Frank hums lowly as he kisses Gerard, breaking and cracking into a small wrecked moan as Gerard moves from his lips to his neck. Suddenly Gerard moves away and Frank is confused before he sees where Gerard is going.

He joins him on the bed, lying down as Gerard shifts on top of him and kisses him lightly. They stay like this for a while until Gerard moves back down to franks neck, pressing soft kisses down franks throat to his collarbones. Franks making soft, breathy noises as Gerard moves from light presses to hotter, deeper kisses as he licks his neck. Franks soft noises crack into a low groan as Gerard bites down on the side on his neck, kissing down his throat lower to his collarbones, leaving small red marks. 

Gerard moves up, dragging slow wet kisses up the side of his neck to his ear, leaving small bite marks and hickeys.

Franks only got two thoughts in his head right now. One is holy fuck _Gerard_ , and the other is thank god my parents aren't home _._ Any and all thoughts concerning his parents are swiftly thrown out the window as Gerard stops just below his ear and just breathes for a few seconds.

"You look so fucking good in this, Frankie" he says, low and gravely as he toys with the hem of franks skirt, fingertips grazing his thigh.

Frank doesn't really say anything in response, he just makes a low sound at the back of his throat and drags Gerard up for a hard kiss, pulling his hair. Gerard moans, low and rough as he digs his fingers into franks hips, hoping that he leaves marks.  

"Would this be a good time to mention that I own a waistcoat? " Gerard says, breaking the kiss and smirking.

Frank stares up at him for a few seconds "Are you  _kidding_ me". 


End file.
